Pareidolia
in Cydonia, often called the Face on Mars. Later imagery from other angles did not contain the illusion.]] Pareidolia ( ) is a psychological phenomenon involving a vague and random stimulus (often an image or sound) being perceived as significant. Common examples include seeing images of animals or faces in clouds, the man in the moon or the Moon rabbit, and hearing hidden messages on gramophone records when played in reverse. The word comes from the Greek words para (παρά, "beside, alongside, instead") in this context meaning something faulty, wrong, instead of; and the noun ''eidōlon'' (εἴδωλον "image, form, shape") the diminutive of eidos. Pareidolia is a type of apophenia. Examples Religious in Bucegi Mountains looks like a face, but it is only coincidental.]] There have been many instances of perceptions of religious imagery and themes, especially the faces of religious figures, in ordinary phenomena. Many involve images of Jesus, the Virgin Mary,NY Times: "In New Jersey, a Knot in a Tree Trunk Draws the Faithful and the Skeptical" July 23, 2012 the word Allah, or other religious phenomena: In September 2007 in Singapore, for example, a callus on a tree resembled a monkey, leading believers to pay homage to the "Monkey god" (either Sun Wukong or Hanuman) in the so-called "monkey tree phenomenon". Publicity surrounding sightings of religious figures and other surprising images in ordinary objects has spawned a market for such items on online auctions like eBay. One famous instance was a grilled cheese sandwich with the "Virgin Mary"'s face. Divination Various European ancient divination practices involve the interpretation of shadows cast by objects. For example, in Nordic molybdomancy, a random shape produced by pouring molten tin into cold water is interpreted by the shadow it casts in candlelight. Fossils From the late 1970s through the early 1980s, Japanese researcher Chonosuke Okamura self-published a famous series of reports titled "Original Report of the Okamura Fossil Laboratory" in which he described tiny inclusions in polished limestone from the Silurian period (425 mya) as being preserved fossil remains of tiny humans, gorillas, dogs, dragons, dinosaurs, and other organisms, all of them only millimeters long, leading him to claim "There have been no changes in the bodies of mankind since the Silurian period ... except for a growth in stature from 3.5 mm to 1,700 mm." archived at Improbable Research Okamura's research earned him a winner of the Ig Nobel Prize (a parody of the Nobel Prizes) in biodiversity. See List of Ig Nobel Prize winners (1996). Projective tests The Rorschach inkblot test uses pareidolia in an attempt to gain insight into a person's mental state. The Rorschach is a projective test, as it intentionally elicits the thoughts or feelings of respondents which are "projected" onto the ambiguous inkblot images. Projection in this instance is a form of "directed pareidolia" because the cards have been deliberately designed not to resemble anything in particular. Electronic voice phenomenon In 1971, Konstantīns Raudive wrote Breakthrough, detailing what he believed was the discovery of electronic voice phenomenon (EVP). EVP has been described as auditory pareidolia. Backmasking The allegations of backmasking in popular music have also been described as pareidolia. Explanations Evolutionary advantage Carl Sagan hypothesized that as a survival technique, human beings are "hard-wired" from birth to identify the human face. This allows people to use only minimal details to recognize faces from a distance and in poor visibility but can also lead them to interpret random images or patterns of light and shade as being faces. The evolutionary advantages of being able to identify friend from foe with split-second accuracy are numerous; prehistoric (and even modern) men and women who accidentally identify an enemy as a friend could face deadly consequences for this mistake. This is only one among many evolutionary pressures responsible for the development of the facial recognition capability of modern humans. In Cosmos: A Personal Voyage Sagan claimed that Heikegani crabs' occasional resemblance to Samurai resulted in their being spared from capture and thus exaggerate the trait in their offspring, a hypothesis proposed by Julian Huxley in 1952. Such claims have been met with skepticism. A 2009 magnetoencephalography study found that objects incidentally perceived as faces evoke an early (165 ms) activation in the ventral fusiform cortex, at a time and location similar to that evoked by faces, whereas other common objects do not evoke such activation. This activation is similar to a slightly earlier peak at 130 ms seen for images of real faces. The authors suggest that face perception evoked by face-like objects is a relatively early process, and not a late cognitive reinterpretation phenomenon. An fMRI study in 2011 similarly showed that repeated presentation of novel visual shapes that were interpreted as meaningful led to decreased fMRI responses for real objects. These result indicate that interpretation of ambiguous stimuli depends on similar processes as those elicited for known objects. These studies help to explain why people identify a few circles and a line as a "face" so quickly and without hesitation. Cognitive processes are activated by the "face-like" object, which alert the observer to both the emotional state and identity of the subject – even before the conscious mind begins to process – or even receive – the information. The "stick figure face," despite its simplicity, conveys mood information (in this case, disappointment or mild unhappiness). It would be just as simple to draw a stick figure face that would be perceived (by most people) as hostile and aggressive. This robust and subtle capability is the result of eons of natural selection favoring people most able to quickly identify the mental state, for example, of threatening people, thus providing the individual an opportunity to flee or attack preemptively. In other words, processing this information subcortically (and therefore subconsciously) – before it is passed on to the rest of the brain for detailed processing – accelerates judgment and decision making when alacrity is paramount. This ability, though highly specialized for the processing and recognition of human emotions, also functions to determine the demeanor of wildlife. Combined with Apophenia (seeing patterns in randomness) and hierophany (a manifestation of the sacred), pareidolia may have helped early societies organize chaos and make the world intelligible.Patricio, Yao Fay, Bustamante Daniela, 2010 b, The Worship to the Mountains: A Study of the Creation Myths of the Chinese Culture, http://www.rupestreweb.info/china.htmlPatricio, Yao Fay & Bustamante Daniela, 2010 c, From Pleistocene Art to the Worship of the Mountains in China. Methodological tools for Mimesis in Paleoart, Congress IFRAO 2010 - 'Pleistocene Art of the World'. Symposium. Signs, Symbols, Myth, Ideology. Pleistocene Art: the archeological material and its anthropological meanings. http://www.ifraoariege2010.fr/docs/Articles/Bustamante_et_al-Signes.pdf Pathologies There are a number of conditions that can cause an individual to lose his/her ability to recognize faces; stroke, tumors, and trauma to the ventral fusiform gyrus are the most common culprits. This is known as prosopagnosia. Pareidolia can also be related to obsessive–compulsive disorder as seen in one woman's case. Natural File:Galle crater.gif|Smiley face in Galle Crater on Mars. Image:Pedra da Gavea proche.jpg|Human face on Pedra da Gavea near Rio de Janeiro. Image:Apache head in rocks, Ebihens, France.jpg|Apache head in rocks near Ebihens, France. File:Ivy on tree in Burn anne Woodland.JPG|Tree with mature ivy, suggestive of a person clinging to the tree's trunk, in Scotland. Artificial See also * Apophenia * Confabulation * Psychological projection * Clustering illusion * Face perception, for the cognitive process * Fooled by Randomness * Ghosts as an artifact of pareidolia * Images of Jesus * Nephelococcygia * Meaning * Meaningfulness * Paranoiac-critical method * Perceptions of religious imagery in natural phenomena * Simulacrum ;Other natural examples * Badlands Guardian * Cydonia (the "Face on Mars") * Horsehead Nebula * Man in the Moon * Manicouagan Reservoir * Moon rabbit * Old Man of the Mountain * Runamo * Sleeping Giant (Ontario) * Ayu-Dag * Pedra da Galinha Choca * Pedra da Gavea References External links * Cloud pareidolia 33 examples of meteorological pareidolia. * Religious Pareidolia Extensive video and photographic collection of pareidolia. * Skepdic.com Skeptic's Dictionary definition of pareidolia * Lenin in my shower curtain (Bad Astronomy) * The Stone Face: Fragments of An Earlier World * [http://www.nytimes.com/2007/02/13/health/psychology/13face.html Feb. 13, 2007, article in The New York Times about cognitive science of face recognition] * * * Snopes.com Faces of 'Satan' seen in World Trade Center smoke Category:Cognitive biases Category:Optical illusions Category:Meaningfulness Category:Perception Category:Visual perception